


Cracks - Kaia

by PoorReputation



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Kaia - Freeform, Kaia Nieves - Freeform, SPN - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 00:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoorReputation/pseuds/PoorReputation
Summary: I've had a lot of Kaia on the brain, as of late. So, take this poem as something to tide y'all over as I work on the latest chapter of Sometimes We Win, Sometimes We Lose.





	Cracks - Kaia

 

  When I close my eyes,

  I see a place of fear.

  When I wake, 

  they hand me pills.

 

  The monsters chase me, scratch me,

  hunt, with no hint to kill.

  I run, I always run.

  The doctors stop me, talk to me,

  medicate, with no plan to understand.

   I close up, no one will hear.

 

  It's my mind, they say.

  An imbalance, they'll sort me out.

  It's a gift, they claim. 

  I must go deeper, 

  to help others.

 

  And how do I help myself?

  I run, I always run,

  through the cracks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know what you think!


End file.
